Nero, anima, Rosa,
by Cherybloom
Summary: Kish loves Ichigo they may have a great relationship, but Ichigo begins to have doubts. When Masaya arrives, Ichigo finds herself drawn to to him and this leaves Kish feeling jilted. What would it take to bring Ichigo back into his arms again?


**_N_ero, _a_nima, _R_osa, **

_(I might change title latter, I don't know) _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, just _my _idea's and characters _

**_Note:_**_ I thank Maiafay for your great advice, I'm glad you took some time out to help me, so here, I hope you like this updated version, and all credit goes to you for your help. Thanks. _

* * *

**_C_hapter _1_**

(Ichigo's POV)

"I'll be done at four-thirty," Kish told me the day I met Masaya, the day my whole life changed.

We'd just come from lunch and Kish had walked me to English class. "I'm playing this new guy," he said. "Supposed to have a wicked backhand, but we shouldn't go past four-thirty. Meet me at the courts and we'll go for something to eat, okay?" he added. He always planned ahead like that. He wanted me to know where he'd be, wanted to know where I'd be at any given moment. It made me feel secure to know that he cared that much.

"You'll clobber him in two sets, knowing you," I said with confidence. A small [doubting scowl darkened Kish's face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe..."

"Hear ye, hear ye!" I pretended to talk through ah megaphone. "This is Ichigo Momomiya speaking; Kish Quiche- son is a winner, regardless of what his Dad says!" Kish's face lit up and he stood straighter.

It was no secret how I felt about Kish's dad. Mr. Quiche probably loved all his sons, but he always gave them a hard time. The first time I realized how impossible he was, was at the state tennis tournament.

I sat beside Mr. Quiche the whole time, and no matter how well Kish played, he always found fault. Kish had trained hard and played well and he deserved praise.

Statewide he'd captured second place. You'd thought Kish's dad would be proud or at least ecstatic, but no way. He was grim as an undertaker. When we pushed through the crowds and found Kish after the game, Kish let out a joyous yell and waved the trophy high over his head.

"You were terrific!" I exclaimed flinging my arms around him." I'm so proud of you!"

He hugged me hard and grinned, then his gaze shifted to his dad.

"Dad? What did you think?" asked Kish.

"Why'd you let Johnson take you in the second set?" Mr. Quiche asked. "How come you didn't play net like I told you?"

"I...I..." Kish tried, his pleasure in his win already spoiled. "Well you see..."

It broke my heart to hear him sputtering apologies when he should have been basking in well-earned praise. I couldn't stand it after awhile.

Trying hard to sound respectful I said, " Kish is the best tennis player at school has had in fifteen years, Mr. Quiche, he played the best he could, he _took _second place!"

"Young lady," Mr. Quiche returned, "In our family there's only one _best_ and that's _first,_ Kish knows that, so does his brother!"

Now, as Kish turned away, tall and trim in white tennis shirt and shorts, I thought again how lucky I was that he'd started dating me.

I was younger but he didn't seem to care. Everyone liked him even though he was slightly perverted and I could barley keep him from kissing me every three minutes.

When I asked why he did that once, he replied that he loved to watch me blush, and said that's when I looked my cutest.

We'd met last year, at a party when I was a freshman. I was ecstatic that a junior wanted to be with me. I'd been going with Kish ever since. I'd never had a boyfriend before.

Everything was new and exciting. All the girls said I was so lucky. Kish had absolutely no interest in other girls besides me once we met, he brought me flowers, candy, gave me rides, even when some of my friends wanted to came along...

We went to raves and party's almost every week and I really couldn't ask for anything more. But sometimes I felt overwhelmed.

" Kish," I begged once, "I'd like to stay home now and then and just read a book or...something..."

Kish smirked, "...well we could do _something..._"

" Kish!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks go red; he was talking about kissing again. "Not that, it's just..." I added meekly as he looked at me seriously.

"Do I stop you from doing anything? Do I? That hurts, Ichigo. You want to read? Fine! I'll bring a book over and read with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, every minute with you makes me happy."

That's not what I meant, but I figured that must be how boyfriends act when they _really_ like you.

"No," Moe my best friend said once. " Kish _loves _you, that's all. It's a compliment that he wants to be with you all the time! I should be so lucky!!"

"Moe?" I asked wide eyed, Moe always went for the wounded-bird shy type. The one who couldn't make friends, or the one that got into trouble. " Kish's not your type, Moe! He's got his act together!" She'd thrown me and embarrassed grin.

Moe was right though, I realized. Kish loved me.

He'd said so, more then once, and it made me feel so good. But I'd get squirmy, because I couldn't honestly say I loved him back. I_ liked_ him, but I felt something was missing.

I couldn't say what, because I had never been out with anyone else.

I wanted to love him, I told myself I should, but I knew really what... ,Whenever he tried to question my feelings I found myself avoiding the subject, joking or diverting him with something else. And that's the way things stood with us that day

--before I met Masaya.

* * *

At four o'clock I left the school with Moe and mended over to the tennis courts. It was a typical hot sunny day, blue-blue sky's and not a chance of rain in sight.

The six courts behind the high school were all busy with tennis team practice. Kish and the guy he was playing were on the court near the chain-link fence to watch.

"Did he ask you to the prom yet?" Moe asked, pulling an orange from her bookbag, she bit it making juice squirt out.

Moe was a very beautiful girl and I always found myself admiring her, her nice blondish shiny hair, her long legs. Which I had neither, long legs, or hair that I didn't have to do anything but comb in the morning, and at 5'3, I was as average as they came.

"He will..." She said giving me half an orange.

Across the net the guy Kish played swayed slightly right and left, legs apart, bent at the waist, racket poised. Kish tossed the ball several times, getting the feel of it. He then threw it high. He rose to his toes and brought his racket down with a hard _thwap._

The ball zinged across the net, hit the ground low, and flew off to stick in the chain-link fence just feet away from where we sat.

"Way to go!" I clapped my hands and smiled with glee, just as Kish's opponent trotted up to the fence.

"Hello," he called, prying the ball out of the links of the fence.

"Hi" I answered automatically.

He was as tall as Kish but not nearly as good-looking. He had a head of thick, brown hair, brown eyes, and a funny little shy smile.

We only traded glances for a second before he turned and jogged back to position on the court.

But in that second I think I stopped breathing and a tingling started in my arms and legs.

"I _know_ him!" Moe announced, as he walked away. "He's the new kid at school, I think he's really popular with some of the fan girls."Ya, I think his name's Masaya?- Ya Masaya..."

"Masaya..." I took a deep breath.

"Mach point!"

Kish called, and I turned to watch him rise to his toes again for what would surely be the final serve, the final play.

But it wasn't. Masaya took the point and it was back to deuce. That's how it went for the next ten minutes, from match point to deuce, again and again.

I began to pay attention to Masaya. He was good, very good in fact.

But Kish was better.

He had that quick instinct, every winner had. He gave the game every ounce of concentration, something he only showed in the game, and otherwise he was a laid back fellow.

Lips drawn tight, forehead beaded with sweat. I heard the quiet grunt of exertion every time he served. He'd reach for impossible balls and lob them over the net or slam them into a corner.

It was that extra determination that made the difference, finally, He beat Masaya.

"Sorry we took so long," Kish said as he trotted up to us, toweling his face and neck.

"Man, it's nearly five."

He stuck his hand out to Masaya." Didn't think you'd last so long, good game, thanks."

"No prob, any time." Masaya said.

"We're going for food, soon as I shower, want to join us?" Kish asked.

I couldn't understand why I felt hot all the suddenly, and why I avoided looking at Masaya.

"You were terrific, Kish! Wasn't he, Moe?" I exclaimed, sounding like an idiot but unable the shut up.

Kish put an arm around me and grinned.

"You always think I'm terrific, oh sorry, forgot to introduce you, this is Masaya. Masaya this is Moe and Ichigo."

" Kish sure gave me a workout," Masaya said, talking directly to me. "I always play best when my opponent is better then I am."

Kish smirked, "Why thank you, but I don't think I'm so hot."

"Well, lets go Moe!" I said brightly,

"Give these guys a chance to shower, see you in the parking lot! Ten minutes, guys." I said brightly.

I strode away as fast as I could go.

"Hey, Ichigo! _Wait up!_" Moe called, catching up to me.

"My goodness, you're practically running! What's the hurry?"

I slowed down.

"Don't know, I feel hot and cold all over, suddenly. Maybe I'm sick?"

"Oh, poo! You're not sick, it's that Masaya, I saw how you looked at him!"

"Moe!" I barked. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" She laughed.

She was right, of course.

It _was_ Masaya.

From that day forward nothing was the same.

* * *

**_I_** know it seems very OOC right now, but it will change. It need's the little OOC to start it up and get it going. Oh yes, please review!! Thanks and I'll try to update soon... -sweat drops-

_p.s_. Ummm, also. I know this is completely off topic but, I was wondering if anyone knew if there were any fics about Absolute Boyfriend by Yu Watase? I really love that story and wanted to read people's fan fic works. -Sweat drops- Sorry I'm asking something so random, but I need your help! (Weird exclamation...)

**PLEASE REIVEIW!! **

* * *

_NOTE_ Some may remember this story from before, but then I took it down, but ya I'm gonna bring it back up!! (Lol, I'm sure that made nooo sense, eh? -.-)


End file.
